This application relates to a cold spray nozzle assembly used in a cold spray system that deposits a metallic powder, for example, onto a substrate.
Cold spray technology is being developed to deposit metallic powder onto a substrate using a generally low temperature carrier gas. The carrier gas flows through a venturi, typically provided in a cold spray nozzle assembly, to accelerate powdered material through the venturi to a desired velocity for deposition onto a substrate.
Many different cold spray nozzle assemblies and venturi geometries have been proposed in the prior art. Unfortunately, most of the prior art arrangements fail to provide a cold spray nozzle assembly that is commercially feasible. For example, it is desirable to switch between various powdered materials depending upon the application, which requires a different venturi or nozzle assembly based upon the application. Furthermore, it may be desirable to vary the gas pressure or deposition rate for a particular application, which requires components within the nozzle assembly to be changed.
A commercial nozzle assembly must accommodate machining tolerances in the assembled spray nozzle. Moreover, the internal surfaces of the spray nozzle wear from the typically abrasive powder material. What is needed is a cold spray nozzle assembly that can achieve different gas pressures, deposition rates, accommodate various powder materials and tolerance issues relating to machining and component wear.